


As Long As I Have You

by Alicia_Alexandra_Simon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, One Shot, Seventeen - Freeform, Short One Shot, Sweet, meanie couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Alexandra_Simon/pseuds/Alicia_Alexandra_Simon
Summary: If Mingyu was being truthful, he was absolutely still very much in love with his ex. He hoped that Wonwoo would realize his mistake and come back to him but no, it wouldn't happen. Life didn't work that way. It never did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a short one short with my favorite kpop ship as the main (and actually only) pairing. I'm sorry for the errors and mistakes as English is not my first language and mistakes are inevitable. Advises are welcome and please don't leave unnecessary comments. I thank you for your cooperation. Enjoy.

The night looked really beautiful and the stars were shining so brightly. It would had been the perfect scenery for lovers to be out together, basking in their love. Unfortunately, Mingyu was all _alone_. No lover, no friends, no one to keep him company on this beautiful night as he walked down this empty street alone after finishing his job at the Coffee Shop. 

 

His steps came to a halt and he sighed. Romantic scenery like this made him gloomy and his heart twitched in pain. Just a few months ago, he had walked down this street happily, accompanied by his someone special but now, that wouldn't happen anymore. Not after they broke up. If Mingyu was being truthful, he was actually still in love with his ex and he hoped that Wonwoo would come back but life didn't work that way. It never did.

 

Memories of Wonwoo and him together came, flooding his mind. Wonwoo's eyes, his touch, his smile, his warmth and his embrace were the little things Mingyu had loved and need to forget. A painful smile rested on his lips. 

 

 _What is Wonwoo doing right now?_   _Does he miss me?_

 

Mingyu's _aching_  heart wondered.

 

He continued his journey and ignored the _dull ache_  in his heart. It was not the time to wallow in self-pity; he reminded himself. He needed to get home fast. It was already late and he was worried if something bad, like being attacked by criminals, happen to him.

 

Suddenly, he heard another set of footsteps from behind him. He internally panicked and told himself to calm down. He quickened his steps and rushed toward his house. He had to get away _fast_ , by hook or by crook. He became even more anxious when he heard the footsteps quickened, following his pace.

 

_Oh my gosh. I don't want to die yet!_

 

Mingyu screamed silently. He prayed that whoever it was, they would give up and stop chasing after him.

 

"Mingyu" The person who was following him muttered from behind.

 

His eyes widened in shock when he heard that familiar voice. He turned around hastily and was met with the face of his ex - lover, Jeon Wonwoo.

 

"Oh my lord! You scared me to half dead, Wonwoo!" He screeched out, hand on his chest, still recovering from his shock. 

 

Wonwoo had the decency to actully look guilty and smile at him sheepishly. His smile was indeed beautiful. Mingyu found himself _missing_ the man infront of him. That was when he recovered and clear .  _Right, no longer mine._

 

"What are you doing here, Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked him, a frown made its way to his face.

 

Wonwoo looked at him for a few seconds and sighed.

 

"Honestly? I don't even know" He answered Mingyu's question with a shrug.

 

Mingyu was a bit disappointed with the response. He quickly erased all the hopeful thoughts that had formed in his head.

 

"Oh" He muttered softly, not knowing what to say. He looked at Wonwoo as awkward silence surrounded them.

 

"But" Wonwoo suddenly continued, locking eyes with him. "I miss you" He said it so softly that Mingyu almost missed it.

 

He blinked in shock as those words settled in his head.

 

"What?" He questioned dumbly.

 

Wonwoo struggled to find the right words. Seeing Mingyu for the first time after they had separated made him realized how much he missed him.

 

"I missed you. I know it was my fault. I was the one who suggested we break up but I can't do this" Wonwoo stopped, catching his breath and waited for Mingyu's reaction.

 

There were tears in his eyes, Mingyu silently noted. He was a bit shocked to see it because he had only seen Wonwoo's tears once in his life. It was when Wonwoo nearly lost his parents because of an accident.

 

"After the day we broke up, I became a ghost. I feel so empty without you by my side. Everything reminds me of you. Please forgive me. Please, I'm begging you" Wonwoo pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

 

Mingyu stayed silent, still trying to digest all the information. What could he say? Did Wonwoo really think it was that  _easy_?

 

"Look Wonwoo, I don't know. You _broke_ my heart. Do you know how _hard_  it was for me when you suddenly said you wanted to break up?" He asked Wonwoo, pain creeping into his voice.

 

Wonwoo looked at him in _guilt_ and cupped his face.

 

"I know. I...I...I'm really sorry. I was stupid to break up with you but everything was so exhausting" Wonwoo croaked out, looking straight into Mingyu's eyes.

 

"What was so exhausting? Me? Our relationship?" Mingyu asked him, feeling a little hurt.

 

He looked down, unshed tears in his eyes. Wonwoo shook his head and lifted his face gently, their eyes locking again.

 

"No! Don't you dare think like that. You and our relationship were never exhausting" Wonwoo uttered, his eyes held sincerity.

 

"Then why? Why did you leave me?" Mingyu demanded, he did deserve the explanation.

 

"It was...It was because I felt worthless. Every day, I wondered if I was being a burden. You're special, Mingyu. You're good-looking, talented, adorable and kind. Everyone likes you. But me, I'm just Wonwoo. Sometimes, I wondered why you even love me. I'm nothing, Mingyu and people words weren't kind. I heard how others said 'you could've been with someone better'. It was exhausting" Wonwoo confessed, his chest feeling light from all the burdens he had felt.

 

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo's teary eyes and wiped his tears gently.

 

"Why didn't you say anything" Mingyu asked him softly, voice thick with emotions.

 

"Because I thought it was stupid and embarrassing" Wonwoo croaked out, his voice hoarse from crying.

 

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo into a hug and rest his head on Wonwoo's shoulder.

 

"Nothing about you is stupid. I love you and I would always take everything you say seriously" Mingyu muttered, voice slightly muffled.

 

"I know" Wonwoo said to him. "I wasn't thinking. That's why I'm apologizing" Wonwoo continued, he nudged Mingyu to look at him. "So, will you forgive me and be mine again?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu, voice trembling with _nervousness_.

 

Mingyu hugged him tight and nodded. He felt happy tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

 

"Yes, of course, yes. I love you. Don't ever leave me again. If you dare to do it, I will hunt you down, Jeon Wonwoo" He whispered to Wonwoo with a smirk.

 

Wonwoo chuckled and wiped his tears.

 

"I love you too and I won't. I promise you. I give you the permission to hunt me down if I ever leave you again" Wonwoo replied with a grin.

 

"You'll regret your words, Wonwoo" Mingyu stated, his smirk changing into a soft smile.

 

"Never" Wonwoo whispered and pulled Mingyu into a soft kiss.

 

The kiss they shared was very gentle. It was comforting and _exactly_ what they both needed. The kiss held many promises and it was very special.

 

They pulled away from each other and smiled.

 

"Let's go home, Mingyu. Our home" Wonwoo uttered, voice filled with indescribable happiness.

 

Mingyu nodded his head and felt himself filled with _bliss_  as Wonwoo held his hand.

 

"Yeah" He said, holding Wonwoo's hand tighter. "Let's go home"

 

That night, they healed each other's wounds and kissed each other's tears away. It was a long way until their happy ending but they would eventually reach it. The would stand by each other's side and go through every hurdles together.

 

"I adore you too much that sometimes it scares me, Jeon Wonwoo" Mingyu whispered to the sleeping Wonwoo. His eyes held warmth as he tucked the loose strands of hair behind Wonwoo's ear. "But it's okay" He continued with a smile and kiss Wonwoo's cheek. 

 

"As long as I have you"

 

_Because anything is possible, as long as they have each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this crappy story and I apologize if this doesn't satisfy you. I hope you have a great day and again, thank you for willing to read this story. 
> 
> P.s. If you're feeling generous today, please leave this story some kudos ^^.


End file.
